With ever-increasing computational power and resources, increasingly complex calculations can be efficiently computed in smaller and smaller periods of time. While quickly computable, the underlying processing operations can reach levels of complexities that may become difficult to comprehend at both micro and macro levels. For example, detailed computational operations may be understandable if reviewed at a level such that each operation is individually resolvable. However, relations between the individual operations and the overall computational goals may be difficult to identify, track and confirm.